Christine's Pirate
by Lord Vetch
Summary: A young girl is on the way to her aunts funeral when she meets up with her childhood love. But there is one big differance now, he is a Pirate. Will they fall back in love, or will it end up in a disaster?


Fog lay slightly above the surface of the water as the ship sailed through the waters smoothly and quietly. The fog was thick so they couldn't exactly see where things were and exactly where they were at or where they were headed. Once out of the fog they were sure to be headed in the right direction once again. Standing in the main quarters was a young woman, the age of 23. She was a proper women, caring and sweet but at times she could be just as wild and crazy. Christine was her name and she was the daughter of the captain of the ship. They were headed home from a long voyage to see her father's brother, whose wife had just passed; they were about home as they had about half of a day to reach England. About an hour had passed before the fog broke up and the bright blue sky shown once again.

Christine sighed softly as her corset and dress had been pulled on and tied tightly until they fit her right, hugging her body tightly. Her dark red hair was let down upon hers shoulders that hung down to her shoulder blades, her hair was thin but very curly. Her skin was lightly tanned but not much as it was 'improper' for a young woman to be out in the sun too much. She had dark brown eyes which she had received from her mother; her personality was from her father. She was tall, at 5'7'', she was thin but not too much, but because of that she had to welcome the corset onto her body to make her look thinner. Looking out of the window for a moment she turned on her heel and opened the door to her room before she stepped out to greet her father who was above deck at the stern.

Vetch leaned back on his chair making it stand on two legs and sighed. He had been a pirate for quite some time now, gaining leadership after the last captain passed away do to a big piece of the Royal Navy's led shot lodged behind his eyeball. He took a bite of a fairly large, bright green apple and chewed it for a second before his first mate burst into the room. Reactively Vetch drew a pistol and aimed it at him. "You shouldn't do that." He said as if he was bored. "Captain, there is a Royal Navy ship dead ahead. We are surrounded in fog so they probably didn't see us." Vetch sat forward and the other two legs made a loud thump as they hit the floor." Douse the lights; we are going to make a little visit." He said with a grin as he stood up. The first mate nodded and ran outside shouting orders; they were still pretty far off so the ship couldn't hear them.

Vetch dusted himself off and opened the door. The sweet scent of the ocean hit him like a wall and he smirked. He headed to the front of the ship, his pirates prepared for the battle ahead as they loaded the cannons. "Well boys, it looks like we will have some fun." He said bringing his right leg onto a crate. He took another bite of the apple and threw it overboard. His short blonde hair rustled in the wind as they slowly caught up with the other ship. His rugged features were enhanced by his two swords on his hips and his black jeans. He held his hand up ready to drop it, giving the command to fire.

The door shut behind her and she glanced around as she was engulfed in the fog and she found her father who smiled and kissed the side of her head, "How far are we from home?" She asked and looked up to him. "Ah, A few hours and we will be back in England." He said with a nod and looked out in front of them. Noticing the fog slowly dispersing up ahead and a smile grew upon his lips, it quickly was forced off just as a loud booming sound sounded and she glanced around, "What..?" Christine asked softly before she gasped out just as the Boat shook, wood breaking and flying as she grabbed onto the railing of the ship. Turning around she looked over as the first mate ran up the steps to the stern, "We're under attack, Captain!" He cried out and her father glared.

"Well like I didn't figure that out! Man the guns!" He yelled out as they reached the clearing, "As soon as were far enough out of the fog, Drop Anchor, and fire on my command!" He barked out and turned, grabbing Christine by the shoulders. "Get into your room, take the maid with you. You two need to be safe. Go now." He said and forcefully pushed her down the steps before she moved below deck and reached her quarters, pulling the maid in with her, locking the door she looked out of the window, "What's going on?" Her maid asked, "We're under attacked by pirates, I believe. I'm not sure who else would be firing at us…" She said and looked back over to her, looking out of the small circular window for a ship. She looked up just as she heard yelling and the cannons explode.

Vetch heard a row of cannon fire as he dropped his hand. "Perfect." He muttered under the sound of his men cheering as the cannon struck the ship. "Anyone that hits the cargo hold gets a deduction of pay!" He yelled as he headed to the side railing. "Don't leave the fog; they can't see us while we are here!" He yelled as he saw them exit the fog and start to turn. "Boarding crew with me, get down low and prepare!" He said as about fifteen men crowded around him. He motioned to a few to follow him as he climbed the ropes to the eagles nest.

"Ok, here his is what is going to happen; the main party will jump across and board the ship. We swing down and catch them bye surprise on my mark." He said getting nods from the four he chose. He grinned and watched the ship to see what it was going to do, in order to determine the level of expertise the enemy captain had. "This is it boys, the first Navy ship we have attacked since our dear captain fell, let's take his revenge, oh and all the treasure they have aboard!" He shouted down happily. He was returned with yelling and whooping by his partners in crime.

"Drop Anchor!" He yelled out just as the anchor hit the water, dragging along the ground until it suddenly caught onto a large rock, causing the ship to turn abruptly. "Douse the lamps!" He yelled and moved from the stern and towards the cannons. He looked through the fog and sighed softly. "We've fought off pirates before. And we can do it again! Aye?" He asked just as they yelled 'Aye!' back and turned looking towards the fog. "They'll attack at any given moment. They'll attack like a shark or they'll attack like an unnoticed Disease." He muttered and stepped back, unsheathing his sword. "Jonas! Percy! Guard my daughter's door. I have hope in you to keep her safe." He muttered and pointed the tip of his sword towards them as they nodded and moved below deck towards her door.

"Miss Christine? They're to attack. Hide yourself if they get through." Jonas said through the door as Christine sighed and nodded slowly as she looked towards her maid. "Hide..." She told her before she nodded and hid under the bed. Christine turned on her heel and moved towards the closet. Opening the door she stepped into it before shutting the door and she swallowed, keeping herself hid in the back corner, trying to hide behind her clothes and boxes that sat in the closet.

Vetch smiled, he loved toying with his prey. "Fire at will!" He yelled below, which was followed by several loud cracking noises as the cannons went off. One of the shots hit directly on the front mast of the ship. "Yes, take out their masts so they can't run off." He muttered quietly as he tapped his fingers on his blade. "Kouji! Take us in right behind them after the fourth shot, my boys are getting restless!" He yelled at his first mate, who nodded as he heard agreement from the boarding crew. A second later he heard another cracking and saw that the other ship fired blindly. "Perfect! They can't see us!" He said quietly. "Boarding crew, load your pistols!" He yelled down at them, receiving various agreements. 'My first battle as captain and it is against a Royal Navy ship, excellent!' He thought happily.

Meanwhile down below. "Hurry up and load cannon three, and ready those cannons on the left side, we will be heading out of the fog soon!" A grizzly old man said as he limped around correcting the few mistakes the crew made. "Let's move, move, move!" He said turning around reaching the front of the ship.

Christine sighed softly and looked up to the ceiling just as she heard the ship give a loud moan just as she heard something crack, hearing the crew aboard the ship screaming at what was happening and screaming at each other to fire and to help. "Load the cannons! Fire at will!" The captain yelled. He knew that they couldn't see where the others were firing at but by chance they might hit their boat as well. Christine bit her bottom lip as she stayed hidden in the closet along with Sarah who stayed hidden under the bed. Her heart pounded heavily as her eyes closed and she leaned back against the wall.

The loud noise of wood snapping and the whistle of it as it flew through the air filled the fog. "Sir, we've been hit!" His first mate yelled up at him as some men ran down the stairs to repair the new hole. "I am well aware of that you bastard! Take us in now!" He yelled back as his ship moaned in protest and his men cheered. The ship slowly lurched to the starboard.

The 'Water Diamond' slowly emerged from the fog right behind the Royal Navy ship. "This day is mine!" He said angrily to himself as the fog started to clear. A loud crack filled the once quiet air as one of his men let of a musket shot. "Idiot!" Vetch yelled as he ducked down and a small volley of shots came down around him. "You gave away our position! Men, fire your muskets at the main deck, aim for the commanders!" He yelled down at his men who were ducking behind and under anything as a few more shots rained down.


End file.
